The Director of the EPF
:This article is about the EPF director. For the stage director, see Hector the Director. For Aunt Arctic, see Aunt Arctic. The Director of the EPF, commonly known as The Director, and formerly known as The Director of the P.S.A, or simply Director, is Aunt Arctic. She leads the Elite Penguin Force agency and previously lead the Penguin Secret Agency. The Director takes a major role around the game as Aunt Arctic but mainly takes a background role, and sometimes writes you letters after you complete the Secret Missions. she also was the commander for November 2012's Operation: Blackout. Appearance *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, but it's also censored on the monitor.She cannot be Met even though Aunt Arctic Can be met *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge. *The Director sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile, when she does look carefully at the image of her it appears she is holding a puffle. It is unknown what type it is. *Penguins say that in the final level of System Defender her real identity will be revealed. This is false, because the final System Defender level is a battle against Herbert, and secretly tracking his location. The Director does make an appearance, giving orders. *If you type in "Director" on the new buddy list it will say "That information is highly classified try searching someone else." *During System Defender on one level, she would say, "Let this be our finest hour". This is what the British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, said during World War II. *There is a picture of The Director in one of the Logoff Screens. The picture says Top Secret. *She appeared in the 2011-2012 year book when you moused over the word "Unnoticed" on Dots profile. *The Director was on Herberts capture list for Operation: Blackout. *Some people thought she was going to be a mascot for Operation: Blackout. This was semi-true. You can see her in a Containment Cell in the Central Command Room, but she does not walk around and talk. *At the end of Operation: Blackout, it was confirmed that Aunt Arctic is truly the Director. End Video. The Director is always shadowed for obvious reasons during briefings. Identity Aunt Arctic is the Director of the EPF. After keeping her secret identity hidden for so long, she finally reveals it once you complete all 6 steps of Operation: Blackout. In the past, it was believed that many other penguins, such as Unknown Band member and Rory were the Director. This has finally been proven false after Operation: Blackout. Trivia *Although the Director was mentioned in The F.I.S.H book for years, she did not make an official appearance until PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad which was released in 2009. *In the 2011-2012 Yearbook when you go to the last page where it says Dot is most likely to go unnoticed on purpose. If you scroll over unnoticed it changes to The Director: Most likely to be anonymous. *Many penguins thought that Gary was the leader of the PSA until mission 10, Waddle Squad. *Director can be met on Club Penguin. She is Aunt Arctic. *The Director gave you all of your missions in Operation: Blackout. *Her voice can be heard during Operation: Blackout when they give you your missions. It is impossible to tell her identity because she made her voice distorted. *In her new appearance, her glasses, suit, tie, ect. Resembles Gary. *Even when she is frozen in Herbert's capsule she still has shadowing. It is unknown how that's possible, since it is located in an well lit place. *When trapped by Herbert, she is smiling, indicating that she is surprised that Herbert could finally take over Club Penguin. However, it's ironic that the Director is so calm when trapped. she is probably trying to set a good example for the agents on how to act when Herbert visited the island during Operation: Blackout. *Herbert said that he knew the Director's identity and also revealed that the Director is a female. *The Director was revealed to be Aunt Arctic on the end video of Operation: Blackout. *The Director has a voice changer, to change Aunt Arctic's voice. *Ironically, the Director could be met, due to Aunt Arctic being the Director. *The Director appeared in the 2011-2012 yearbook twice, due to the fact that both Aunt Arctic and the Director appeared in the yearbook. *If you enter Director in search for a penguin,it will say "This is highly classified information,try searching for someone else." Agencies The Director has worked for many agencies such as Penguin Secret Agency, Elite Penguin Force and Elite Penguin Force Resistance. The EPF Resistance is a new agency which has been opened due to Herbert destroying the EPF Command during Operation: Blackout. Missions The Director has also been involved in missions such as Operation: Hibernation, Operation: Spy & Seek, Operation: Blackout, Battle of Doom and many more. Gallery 123kitten1director.png|The Director after Operation: Blackout Director_of_cp.png|Director Sfvsfs.png|The Director Rooms Herbert HQ Director.png|As seen in Herbert's Fortress, while frozen in a capsule. Aunt_Arctic_Secret.png|A secret found during the predictive text chat and buddy list updates in October 2011, the secret was patched November 24, 2012. It now predicts "Aunt Arctic is bored". dquote.JPG|"Let this be our finest hour.", which is a pun on World War 2's famous British prime minister, Winston Churchill, who said, "Men will still say, 'This was their finest hour.'" Director log off.png|In a log off screen 123kitten1yearbook2012.png|Mouse over "Unnoticed" in 2011-12 year book. (however,Dot is still not the Director) DirectorO-B.png|The Director during Operation: Blackout 123kitten1clubherbertd.png|The Director at ClubHerbert.com CP Mag D AA.png|In Club Penguin Magazine, Issue #11. Director Glitch.png|JavaScript trick that lets you add Director Aatherealdirector.png EPF rise again.png AAISTHEREALDIRECTOR.png Aunt Artic is the director.png dd.png|Director Behind clouds (Operation blackout ending) AA_Director_.png Videos See also *E.P.F. *The F.I.S.H. Sources and references Category:PSA Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Non meetable characters